Tongue tied
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot: My idea of what happened off screen for wemma during Nationals and that infamous scene we all know now.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

To celebrate what happened last Tuesday I decided I would try and do a continue what happened next fic and hope it doesn't suck too much.

Tongue Tied

(Emma carefully placed the pamphlet on the desk and drew in a breath. In a way she knew she was ready ever since prom but she also knew it wouldn't be fair to Will, he was so busy after all with Nationals it maybe could distract him from winning Nationals. But now, now was just right. Giving a smile she left her office and walked towards the faculty lounge texting Will that there was something he needed to see. Emma decided that she would just go and see Shannon for a few moments before returning to her office)

(Will furrowed his brow as he got out his cellphone and saw he had a message from Emma. Will gave a small smile; obviously she wanted to congratulate him in person. She did congratulate him in Chicago but with Sue and Shannon and the rest of the faculty Emma took a step back. Will grinned as he walked down the corridor towards her office and walked through the open door where there was a pamphlet on the table. Will just thought it was one of her many pamphlets but the drawing on the pamphlet took him by surprise. There was a bed on it and the writing read` When it's finally time to have intercourse`. Will picked the pamphlet up just as Emma walked into the office and he glanced at her wanting her to give a conformation. She just gave a small smile and her eyes glanced at him with love and adoration as she left the office as Will just remained stunned in the office then remembered he had to go and put the trophy in the choir room. How was he going to wait till tonight)

(Will fumbled with his keys as he entered the flat. However the sight he saw when he opened the door he could hardly believe. Emma was standing in front of him, in the hallway, dressed in an orange nightdress he hadn't seen before, her hair curly, and smiling at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he dropped his messenger bag and his keys to show his shock. Emma walked towards him and slowly grabbed his tie, bringing him forward in a kiss before dragging him towards the bedroom and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Will wasn't sure what to think as he just stood there dumbfounded as Emma started to move downwards towards his jeans, her nightdress tickling his legs as she unbuttoned the button on his jeans. As the cold air started to hit his stomach Will suddenly came to and his mind, which had become blank due to the recent events, started to work again)

"Em" he whispered as Emma started to plant kisses on his stomach but then stopped as Will grabbed her hand and she looked up at him

"You don't like it" she whispered and Will had to stop himself from looking into her eyes. He loved what she was doing but she had to know it was about her as well as himself. She needed to know how special she was and how much in love he was with her. Forgetting the constant urge that was forming in his jeans he lifted her up, her legs slotting against his as the nightdress brushed around his jeans and his chest, and planted his lips against hers, their mouths mashing against one another as he span her around and sent her crashing onto the bed, Emma slightly moaning with the constant skin on skin. Will then pulled the orange nightdress off her body and sighed as he saw for the first time her body not covered in anything but her underwear. Will then gave a soft smile, the smile that he only saved for Emma as he knelt down and pulled her bra off her body so that her breasts were on show. Emma gulped as she knew her breasts weren't the biggest but Will didn't care about that. He got his hand and stroked the milky white flesh and could hardly believe he was actually doing this. He then went down the rest of her body, stroking the white skin and planting kisses wherever he went, moving down the body before he came to her bottom half and her undergarments. Emma whimpered a bit as he removed the underwear and started to shake a bit

"Em" Will whispered to her "I'm here and I promise I won't do anything that you don't want me to do." He smiled softly at his fiancée as she nodded and bit her lip as Will added another kiss before going to remove his own jeans and also to slip a condom on. He then returned to the bed and climbed on top of Emma who gulped slightly but Will could see the passion in her eyes

"Ready" he whispered taking a piece of her ginger hair and played with it softly. Emma nodded and smiled softly at Will before he slowly began to enter Emma. Emma gripped to the bedcovers as Will`s body moved on top of her as he kept looking at Emma to make sure she was comfortable. Emma nodded and Will started to move slowly but then kept a quicker pace as Emma moved together with him both moving in unison, as one. Emma bit her lip as she started to feel herself start to feel wet between her legs and knew that she wasn't far off. She groaned as Will started to move faster and faster their bodies becoming closer and closer. Emma groaned and lifted her head back as she started to moan Will`s name, but this was something Will had dreamed of ever since he met Emma , He panted as his body also started to come to a climax and he collapsed on top of Emma just as she also came down from her high. He gave a soft smile to her as she looked up at him and Will knew she wouldn't be the same again. And he had done that.

"You ok?" he whispered to her and Emma nodded.

"I don't know if it was because of you or what but that wasn't too bad" she whispered giving Will a smile to which he returned the smile. Will then started to remove himself from Emma but she shook her head forcefully and Will started to look quite confused.

"Stay" she whispered leaning against him as she started to snuggle. They didn't even noticing that in the midst of everything that was going on their apartment window was still left open. Emma knew that some people might frown upon her giving her virginity up the night of her fiancée getting his dream but all she cared about was that it was just as much for her as it was for Will and she vowed to tell him that at the awards ceremony tomorrow when they got a quiet moment to themselves as she closed her eyes softly leaning her head against his chest again

And there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. I should be updating again a lot sooner especially with everything finishing and having a lot of spare time on my hands.


End file.
